Legend Of The Cave Creature
by FrittzyCrazy
Summary: The smurfs are at a new location with my OC's. Please Read Legend Of The Three Sisters first. What will happen to the smurfs with the Cave Creature on the loose!
1. New Tale and Unknown danger!

**Hi Guys Here it is! My sequel! The Freezing River! I'll answer any reviews, and I'll do the translations! And I'll make sure every chapter has at least 2000 words. Okay? Disclaimer: I do not own the smurfs, I DO own my OC's. Thank you!**

You open your eyes and find yourself not looking at the device you were on moments ago, but by a river surrounded by an enchanted forest! On a huge rock near the river, there is Arien. "Why, hello there! Back again? Oh Yes, I did say there was more stories, didn't I? Ready to watch it?" After getting your approval, Arien snaps her fingers and you are whisked away to a different location. It is a Cave with shining crystals and little to no plant life or sun light.

"Now remember, This is the past, so no one can see you, hear you, or feel you, even if you tried, we can do nothing but watch. Sorry But I had to repeat that in case you forgot!"

The oh so familiar colorful vortex appeared and left leaving 21 travelers, all clothed in coal miner clothing.

"Everyone all right?" Papa smurf asked, in red coalminers clothing.

"Yes Papa Smurf!" Everyone replied getting up.

"Whoa! Has anyone seen my glasses?" Brainy said crawling around.

"Here they are Brainy." Frittzy said handing him the make shift glasses.

"Thank you Frittzy." Brainy said, sliding the glasses on his face.

"Hey! Brainy, why don't you use these now that ya have them back?" Clumsy asked, holding up Brainy's original pair of glasses. Now, as much as Brainy despised those glasses, as they reminded himself of his old personality, he really didn't want to say no to his best friend.

"Ohhh, all right Clumsy." Brainy said accepting the glasses. He hesitantly took of the other glasses and set them down. Frittzy swooped them up and put them into a small knapsack-like bag she had managed to get out of the castle from the previous time period.

Papa smurf appeared to be wearing red coalminer's clothes, Grandpa was wearing yellow coalminer clothes. Smurfette seemed to be wearing a coalminers daughter clothes, and the smurfs were wearing plain regular coalminer's clothes. Frittzy was wearing more of a skirt and a tee-shirt top, Crazy was wearing long pants, and a long sleeve shirt. Cin was wearing coalminer cook clothes, but it was a more feminine version than Greedy's. (Greedy was already wearing cook coalminer clothes, so…)

"BANG!" A large noise rang out through the cave surprised the travelers and they jumped back at the sound.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go find out what that loud smurf **(Translation: Noise)** was!" Snappy said as he and Sassette charged in the direction of the noise.

"Well, there is only one thing to do." Crazy said, watching the smurflings dash around the corner.

"Go after them?" Hefty asked

"Nope! Join 'em" Crazy said, dashing off after the smurflings before anyone could stop her.

Frittzy sighed and said "We better follow her." She and Brainy also dashed around the bend.

"We might as well." Cin said following them.

Everyone just waited there for a moment, before also running in the direction.

As they turned around the bend, they saw many creatures hitting the walls of the cave with pick axes.

They tried to quietly sneak up to the beings, but clumsy accidently tripped on a left over pick axe. Instead of chiding Clumsy like the smurfs expected, Brainy quickly helped Clumsy to his feet. A Pixie looked at them startled and said

"Who are you? I've never seen you around here before!"

"We are travelers who have lost our way." Papa smurf replied, while Frittzy checked to make sure Clumsy wasn't hurt.

"Where are we?" Frittzy asked, certain Clumsy was fine, having been through far worse.

"Where are you? You mean you've **_Never _**heard of rocky valley!?" The pixie seemed shocked

"I'm afraid we have not." Papa Smurf said.

"Well, Rocky valley is home to many coalminers and travelers." The pixie explained "We mine coal, and sell it to outside settlements as well as… You know? Never mind. The point is, you can stay as long as you want, and you just have to mine your share."

The smurfs agreed, thinking it wasn't a bad idea. It really wasn't, all they had to do was mine a bucket of coal a day. Since there were 21 of them, they agreed it was a small amount to mine.

They learned the pixies name was Penny, and it suited the girl. She had hair that was a copper color, and her wings were also copper colored.

"I've lived in Rocky valley for my entire life, and I've been mining for 80 years. (I've decided pixies have the same lifetime as smurfs, and Penny is around 125) The group was surprised, as they thought it quite a feat to be so dedicated to one's job if you weren't a smurf.(That means that smurfs were usually the only one to do one job usually for the rest of their smurf**(Translation: Life)**)

They began to explore the cave after they finished mining the bucket of coal they needed to.

Clumsy accidently slipped on a patch of slippery limestone, slipping down a small patch he caught a rock though, stopping him from sliding into a small pit underneath him.

Brainy ran over to help Clumsy up, but before he could succeed, he started slipping as well. Frittzy ran over and then she started to slip.

"Crazy! A little help over here, Please," Frittzy called struggling not to fall down.

"Sure Sis," Crazy called heaving them all up before _she_ could slip.

They 4 all let a sigh of relief out, before Brainy and Frittzy realized they were still holding hands before quickly letting go, blushing. Thankfully, the only light in the cave was faintly reflected off crystals, making it impossible for anyone to see it. Clumsy noticed the hands departing but could not see the blushing.

Crazy knew they had stumbled onto something though, the pit held a strange light inside it.

Penny also noticed and dragged them away from the pit, looking nervous.

"What was in that pit Penny?" Crazy asked

"Ohhh, nothing, nothing." Penny replied panicking.

"It was something!" Crazy replied, a small growl in her voice. If there was one thing Crazy Hated, it was lying, and she only did it if she needed to. Despite her hating it, the few times she did lie, she did it extraordinarily well.

"Well, there are some small holes in the cave that let in light, and crystals reflect the light throughout the cave." Penny said, and she pointed to a small hole which let in golden sun light. The group had moved 120 feet away from the pit, which was quite a distance to a smurf.

"That pit, though is too… deep! And I wouldn't want you to get stuck." Penny said, as they reconnected with the other smurfs and Cin, who had found nothing too interesting.

Crazy didn't believe her for a second, but dropped the subject.

They all began to rest when they got into a giant cavern, the same one they first landed in. Penny joked a bit, and said it seemed that for now it was the "interesting travelers" cavern.

"If you don't mind me asking, where do you guys travel from?" Penny asked extremely curious.

Everyone exchanged glances and just when Penny thought she had asked the wrong question Brainy spoke up.

"Promise to believe us?" Penny nodded her head.

Hefty said "We aren't from around here."

Penny chuckled "I already knew that."

Papa Smurf explained "He means we are time travelers."

Penny stopped chuckling, and looked at them in disbelief, jaw open slightly.

"I might have to take back that promise…." She said the disbelief clear in her voice.

After some explaining, Penny finally understood, and was quite surprised.

"That's…That's amazing!" She exclaimed.

After a while Penny left them, to mine her own coal. Cin did some searching, and when Greedy got the small fire going (And I mean small, He used some twigs that were lying around, small but warm!) Cin returned with some herbs to cook. The two went off to search; they had heard there was a small river that one could get water from.

"I'm quite relieved; I was worried the two might fight over who was the better cook." Brainy said watching the two walk off, a bucket in each hand.

"Nah, you know Cin well enough by now! She wouldn't fight over anything like that!" Frittzy said going over a medical book she also had managed to get out of the Castle before it exploded.

"Yeah Cin's not one to fight." Crazy agreed, hitting the floor with some rocks to pass the time.

"Your right Frittzy." Brainy said, studying the worn cover of the book.

Now this surprised the smurfs, Had Brainy smurf _really_ said "Your Right"?

Soon Cin and Greedy came back, and Dinner was ready! They hadn't cooked a big meal, given with what they had to work with, but they had made a delicious herb soup.

They all ate quietly, having little to nothing to say. Finally Snappy broke the silence.

"Where were you raised Frittzy?" He asked curiously.

"Me?" Frittzy asked surprised by the question.

"Is there another Frittzy around here?" Snappy asked looking around.

"He's got you there sis!" Crazy said chuckling.

"Ha Ha." Frittzy said "I was raised with Crazy and Cin near the castle, before Rilene came. Before she did our Parents died of a disease, and for a while there I was looking over my sisters. Then Rilene came and made us be servants at the castle."

Crazy and Cin said nothing, slowly drinking their soup. They both knew it was painful for Frittzy, as she had been with their parents the most. They weren't saying it wasn't painful for them, but it was not as painful as it was for Frittzy.

"Ohhhhh, that's sad." Smurfette said, sympathy in her voice.

"Parents?" Snappy and Sassette questioned.

"You see my little smurflings, other species like humans, sprites, or elves have parents, unlike smurfs whom have a papa smurf." Papa smurf explained

"And storks don't bring baby elves either," Frittzy added

"They don't?" The smurflings asked

Crazy clamped a hand over Frittzy's mouth, just in case, and said "Nope, We come by Ravens!"

"Ohhhhhh." The smurflings said.

"I now remember why doctors shouldn't tell kids where babies come from." Crazy Whispered as she took her hand off Frittzy's mouth.

"I'm sorry! It's a doctor instinct!" Frittzy whispered back

The group finished eating dinner and all went back to their respective activities.

"Smurfs!? Finally I haven't seen those creatures in centuries!" A dark voice cackled, as light shined off a crystal, showing the outline off a tale creature with wild hair and a long tail.

**Ill update soon guys, I promise. I'll let you in a spoiler, someone else gets captured! If you guess correctly I'll give you a special surprise! Until then TTFN! (Ta-Ta For Now!)~FrittzyCrazy**


	2. Insanity? and Falling!

**Hi Guys! Ready For The next chapter! Great! (Oh and I heard you, Yes You! In the 3****rd**** row!) Time to answer reviews!**

**Random Junk 13: Wow! Thanks for the smurfy comment! I am sad to say it, but your guesses were incorrect! Awwwww well, you win some, you lose some! Great Guesses by the way!**

**Fan De Basil De Baker Street: Thanks a million!**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own the Smurfs, Peyo Does! I DO Own my OC's, and my OC's only! Oh yeah! There's a tiny bit of a song in this one, and It DOES NOT belong to me! It belongs to Taylor Swift.**

Frittzy was the first to wake up that morning, and she decided a Small quick exploration of the cave couldn't hurt. She really wanted to find out if there truly was a special cave herb. She remembered Penny telling her about it. Of course before she left the cavern they were staying in, Frittzy pondered if she should wake Brainy up to go with her.

"He did seem interested the other night, and I'm sure it would be fun to do it with him," Frittzy wondered about this for a while, before she decided against it. "Brainy shouldn't be awoken if he's enjoying the sleep" Frittzy concluded, and he seemed just as worn out as the rest of them the other night.

As she walked around the cave she thought "Why would he want to go with _me_ anyway?"

She shook her head of these thoughts, and continued looking for the herb.

"What was it Penny said? Grows in damp places, a strange glowing blue color, and tends to grow near limestone." Frittzy went over the list in her head. It was definitely damp here, and she knew there was some limestone, but nothing glowed blue.

Suddenly Penny popped up from nowhere! Frittzy did not realize this until Penny tapped her shoulder, and it startled her enough for her to jump back. Unfortunately for Frittzy, She was right next to the pit that Clumsy had almost fallen into the other night. Luckily, Penny must have realized this too, and quickly picked Frittzy up. Penny, who was not the strongest, but she just managed to get Frittzy up.

"Thank you Penny, What are you doing here?" Frittzy asked curious, yet gratefully.

"You're welcome Frittzy, and I was just...um...ah…taking a… walk? Yes! That's it! I was taking a walk!" Penny seemed quite nervous, and kept fumbling with her words.

After they got back to the cave, Frittzy saw that everyone was up. She noticed Brainy seemed a little worried until he saw her.

"Frittzy! Where were you?" Brainy asked. Penny answered;

"She was taking a walk, and she fell into the pit. I heard her though when I was searching for coal." Everyone seemed happy that Frittzy was safe and sound.

They ate a nice breakfast (Herb Soup Again) and then they went to mining. Once they were finished they went on with their own activities. Papa Smurf was busy in a special cavern they had found. It was covered by a big rock the slid in and out of place, like a door, and there was a stone that looked like a table, and there was a small hole in the wall which let in a good deal of light. The light never left the cavern though.

Frittzy went searching for the herb again, because a special medicine that could instantly heal wounds and colds was in her ability to make! Unfortunately, Frittzy had everything in her herb pouch Except for the Glowing Herb. That's what she called the strange herb at least.

She figured it was around the pit. Penny had warned her to stay away from the pit though, so Frittzy had to be extremely close. As she got close to the pit, but far enough away not to fall in, she started looking. Then she suddenly heard a voice! It was singing;

"I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world." The voice sounded like a little girls, and the songs words sounded very sad, as well as the tune. The song was coming from the Pit.

"Hello! Anyone down there?" Frittzy called.

"Yes! I am! Please Help Me!" The voice cried "I Accidently fell in this pit, and I miss my mommy!"

Frittzy wanted to help the owner of the voice, so she grabbed onto a stalagmite and reached down into the pit when suddenly-

"Frittzy! What are you doing?" Crazy asked, grabbing her and pulling her up..

"Somebody is stuck down there!" Frittzy replied

"Hello?!" Crazy shouted into the pit, but no voice came in return.

"But there is someone down there I heard them!" Frittzy was confused, She was sure she had heard a voice. Crazy thought it was nothing, but she knew her sister didn't "Imagine" Things. Normally Frittzy was telling her she was imagining things. Frittzy didn't just say she said something and not believe it.

They quietly ate lunch (Nope! Not Herb Soup! It was Herb Stew!) as Frittzy pondered over the pit.

"Penny's scarred to death of the pit, yet she won't tell us why. There's a strange glow that comes from the pit, yet it's a different color than the sunlight Penny claims it to be. And that Voice… Was I imaging it? I don't believe so."

Frittzy was quite annoyed that afternoon. Everyone had been avoiding her. They avoid her like she had the smurf** (Translation: Flu)**, when in reality all she had was an annoyed mood.

"I'm almost never in a bad mood, and when I am, I'm not that… Alright I'm pretty mad when I'm in a bad mood." Frittzy thought, as she went over the medical book again.

The only one who wasn't avoiding her was her sisters and Brainy, and even they were not making any notions to get too close to her.

Suddenly an eerie voice spoke in her head

"Poor dear, unloved by your 'Family' and 'Friends', when they should be paying attention to you, or at least saying 'hello'" Frittzy wanted to agree and disagree with the voice. The voice kept going on about how cruel they were being until-

"AUGH! Leave me ALONE!" Frittzy screamed, seething with annoyance. Once she realized she was saying that aloud she almost slapped herself. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her like she was insane. Next thing she knew, she was in a "Special" cavern, and the rock behind her slid into place.

"Great." Frittzy muttered, completely annoyed. Hefty had thrown her in here, thinking she was insane, and slid the rock into place. She was in a completely normal cavern, but now, they could have put a sign on it that said "cave asylum".

Brainy had been wandering around when he had seen the spectacle. He knew that it looked like Frittzy had gone insane, but he knew Frittzy was just as sane as the any of them. He went up to the cavern where Frittzy had been put in. It was being guarded by Hefty and Handy. This was going to be a problem. Neither Handy nor Hefty were on "Smurfy" **(Translation: Friendly)** Terms with Brainy. Just as Brainy was about to speak Papa Smurf came over to the 3 smurfs.

"Papa Smurf! Did Brainy Interrupt you?" Hefty asked sending a quick glare in Brainy's direction.

"No Hefty, I came out for some Fresh air. What are you and Handy guarding?" papa smurf asked. He mentally prepared himself for Brainy to go on a rant about what Handy and Hefty were doing. But surprisingly, no rant came.

"We…You… You see, Papa smurf, were guarding Frittzy." Handy said.

"Guarding her! Whatever for?" Papa Smurf asked quite surprised.

"Papa smurf, it seems Frittzy went... Strange, and we put her in here just in case." Hefty said.

"That's completely wrong! Frittzy is much saner then you are!" Brainy spoke up, anger and complete fury dripping of every syllable he said.

"Brainy is half correct, as Frittzy is completely sane." Papa Smurf said trying (and failing) to calm down his little smurfs.

Eventually they agreed Frittzy was sane, and they slid the rock away, and allowed Frittzy to come out.

Frittzy thanked them for letting her out and after they all went on to their own activities, Papa smurf asked Frittzy some questions about what happened. Frittzy just said it was nothing and she had gotten too tuned into a memory. Papa Smurf did not completely believe her, but he went back to his job of putting the crystals in order.

Frittzy and Brainy went for a walk out of the cavern. They went silence before Frittzy asked Brainy a question.

"Brainy do _you _think I'm insane?" Frittzy asked.

"Of course not! You're perfect! I... … I mean Perfectly Sane!" Brainy commented quickly covering up his mistake.

"Thanks!" Frittzy said a little happier than she was before.

"What really happened?" Brainy asked.

"What do you mean?" Frittzy asked all happiness disappearing.

"You know what." Brainy asked pushing the subject. He didn't want to but he had to know.

"You don't believe what I told you?" Frittzy asked, slightly angered.

"You know I know you better than that!" Brainy said.

"Like I Said it was nothing!" Frittzy said

"I don't know why you won't just tell me the truth!" Brainy asked

"Because you won't understand!" Frittzy yelled, and then she turned and walked in another direction running away from Brainy, Who was like her best friend.

_"You blew it now, genius!" _She thought-screamed to herself, She didn't realize where she was walking, and ended up slipping on the limestone.

"Brainy!" She screamed, holding onto the ledge. Brainy ran over to the pit, avoiding the limestone. He leaned over to see Frittzy Hand grasping the ledge,_ and slipping_.

"Frittzy give me your hand!" He called reaching down. Just as Frittzy was about to grab his hand, Her other hand slipped. Luckily she didn't fall into the pit, but her necklace was caught onto a handhold in the rock. Frittzy knew the necklace was slipping. She looked up at Brainy.

"Brainy, I'm Sorry." Frittzy said.

"NO! Hold on Frittzy Im almost there!" Brainy desperately Tried to grab her hand. And almost succeed. Key word _Almost_. Just as Brainy almost had reached her, the necklace slipped and Frittzy fell into the pit.

"FRITTZY!" Brainy screamed, and he got no voice in return. Brainy picked himself up and started to run to the cavern, but spotted something silver.

On the ledge. A necklace. Frittzy's Necklace.

**HAHA! BYEBYE FRITTZY! Nah, Just Joking. Seriously though, what has become of Frittzy!? Find out next chapter. Please Review! ~FrittzyCrazy**


	3. Prison? and Transformation!

**Here we go guys, another chapter of "Legend Of The Cave Creeper"! Review answering time!**

**Random Junk 13: You flatter me! Thank you for your encouragement!**

**Fan De Basil De Baker Street: Your sentence seems a little choppy to me, but yes, Frittzy has a currently small romance with Brainy, and that romance could grow!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Smurfs, Peyo Does! I own my OC'S and Story Plot only!**

**On with the show!**

_"FRITTZY!" Brainy screamed, and he got no voice in return. Brainy picked himself up and started to run to the cavern, but spotted something silver._

_On the ledge. A necklace. Frittzy's Necklace._

Brainy bent down carefully, and gently picked up the necklace, All the while one thought running through is mind:

_No! No! No! No! No! NO! NONONONONO! It's all my fault! Frittzy! What have I done?!_

"Frittzy!" He called, and he kept calling, until he received… No answer.

He picked himself up and looked at the necklace in his hands.

"_Frittzy would want you to do something! _Frittzy… I'll find you" Brainy murmured "I promise."

And as fast as his legs could carry him Brainy ran back to the cavern and bumped right into Crazy!

"Brainy, What's wrong?" Crazy asked, seeing him out of breath.

"Frittzy, she slipped and fell into the pit!" Brainy replied breathlessly.

"WHAT!?" Crazy asked outraged at what he just told her.

"I tried to pull her up quick as possib-" Brainy started to explain, When Crazy interrupted.

"Obviously, not quick enough!" Crazy snarled.

Soon Papa Smurf came over and asked what was going on.

Soon everyone knew Frittzy was missing- well, not _everyone_.

Penny soon came in to the cavern cheerfully "Hi everyone, Hey! What's wrong?"

"What was in that pit?" Crazy snarled at Penny.

"Nothing! Why?" Penny stuttered nervously.

"Frittzy Fell in to that pit!" Brainy said, looking worried.

"That's horrible!" Penny said.

"Yes it is! Know what is _Really _in that pit?" Crazy asked.

Penny checked to make sure the Smurflings were asleep and looked at them worriedly.

"Many, many years ago, When I started digging here, An accident happened, and – someone let out a monster! The monster now resides in the pit, and takes anyone it can catch as prizes."

The smurfs realized that Frittzy was truly in some deep trouble. Papa Smurf was about to speak when a certain smurf started to dart towards the pit- until Hefty stopped them.

"BRAINY! What are you doing?!" Hefty asked

"Going after Frittzy!" Brainy Stated.

"It's too dangerous Brainy!" Hefty argued.

Soon the two smurfs were bickering and throwing insults left and right!

Frittzy fell down the pit, falling and falling until she landed on the hard rocky ground with a loud "SNAP!"

"YOWCH! Frittzy screamed. Apparently she landed wrong and her leg was now broken, badly.

"Yikes! Well it's not bleeding, but it's definitely broken!" Frittzy said examining her leg.

She looked up, and saw the pit go upward for miles! The pit was deeper then it looked. She saw a cave that surrounded the bottom of the pit and inside it was a tunnel. She was about to start trying to climb the pit when Frittzy heard a voice!

"Oh Help me! Help Me! Is someone there?" The voice was the same one from that morning!

"I am!" Frittzy called "If your lost, come here, I'll help you out!"

The voice Replied "Oh no, I'm stuck! I would come if I wasn't!" the voice sounded distraught.

"All right I'm coming!" Frittzy called. She tried walking, but she fell back down with a painful shriek and decided another way was better. So there she was; a broken leg, and no idea how to get out, and dragging herself through the tunnel. She thought she saw Light. Frittzy dragged her self quicker across the floor. When she reached the light though, she saw a horrible creature with a long lizard tail, an eagles beak, and a many other strange parts, and the creature suddenly spoke ;

"'Help Me! Oh, Help Me!'" The Creature mocked "Hahaha! You really believed that!? Oh you poor dear, just relax, Ill fix you up!" The voice was now cold a malicious.

Before Frittzy could do anything, there was a white flash, and everything went black.

Brainy was in the Cavern Frittzy had been in earlier that day. He was now being treated like he was insane! He, Crazy, and Cin had been put in separate caverns. The fight with Hefty had ended up with the smurfs judging how to go after Frittzy, after anyone who Might have gone after Frittzy without "Sensible" Thinking was locked up.

Papa smurf, Brainy's wise and sensible mentor, agreed it might be for the best. (Lock Brainy, Cin, and Crazy up I mean. Not Frittzy Falling in the pit.)

Brainy looked around the small cavern and noticed something! A small hole High above the cavern. It was incredibly high, and there seemed to be no way to get to the hole.

A small sigh fell out of Brainy's lips, and he looked around the room.

"Frittzy… I'll find you! Even if my own family won't help me." Brainy Looked down at the necklace in his hand, a small tear welling up in one of his eyes.

Frittzy awoke, and felt strange. Her leg still hurt like Smurfy! **(Translation: Crazy)**

She looked down at her paws, still waking up, and trying to figure things out.

_"WAIT! PAWS?!" _Frittzy thought looking back down at her hands…err…feet…um… Paws.

"Beautiful aren't they?" A voice said. Frittzy raised her head to see the creature she had seen earlier.

Frittzy tried to speak, but all that came out was a screech, embarrassed, Frittzy tried again. She managed to make words, but her voice sounded scratchy.

"You…Did...This?" Frittzy asked

"Yes dear!" Like your new paws?" The creature asked.

"Who… are you… And what… have you done to me?" Frittzy asked. The creature replied,

"My dear, I am Ealla, Creature Improver! I took your form, and tweaked pieces to improve you."

"Improve me?!" Frittzy Screeched

"Yes Dear, Your vision has been upgraded to nocturnal vision, and I made other improvements." Ealla said calmly.

"What Do you want!?" Frittzy asked.

"My Dear little creature, I wish for you to except this, and enjoy this life style for the rest of your life." The creature, Ealla, Said and disappeared.

"Enjoy my lifestyle?" Frittzy wanted to scream her head off.

She suddenly looked at her surroundings. She was in another part of the cave, and it had bushes and other plant growth, and there was a large pond in the middle.

Suddenly Frittzy darted off, and she lost control. She didn't know what she was doing; it seemed her animal instincts kicked in. She rushed over to the bushes and grabbed some berries off the bush and stuffed them in her mouth. She then began running around the cavern.

After an hour of running Frittzy then ran over to the lake and started drinking. She stopped, though, when she saw her reflection. She seemed to have some resemblance to her old form. She had paws though on her front and back legs. The fur on the paws stopped around where a shoe would though. She still had skin and clothes on. The paws had retractable talons, and she had large eagle-like wings that had talons on the end. She still had her long hair, but it looked wilder and much more like a mane. She still had her familiar forest green eyes. Frittzy now had cat like ears on top of her head. Frittzy tried to smile, but when she did, she saw she was a monster. Her ears the fell flat on her head and she curled up into a ball.

_"It will all be over in the morning… I hope." _Frittzy tried to convince herself, and eventually fell asleep

Brainy Jumped up and almost reached the hole in the ceiling, but his fingers just missed.

He had decided a series of wall jumps might work, and they almost did, until he missed again.

"This is not going to smurf **(Translation: Be)** easy." Brainy muttered

Clumsy had been watching through a hole in the door like rock. He was the one appointed to guard Brainy.

"Wow. He really wants to save her." Clumsy muttered.

Clumsy moaned he was being torn apart. Should he let Brainy out, or follow Hefty and Papa Smurf's instructions? It was driving him smurfy (Translation: Crazy)! He couldn't stand it.

**That's all for now folks! Please Review! Suggestions welcomed! Until next time TTFN!**


	4. Familiar Friend and Look Out Below!

**Hi Guys Here it is! My sequel! I'll answer any reviews, and I'll do the translations! And I'll make sure every chapter has at least 2000 words. Okay? Disclaimer: I do not own the smurfs, I DO own my OC's. Thank you!**

You open your eyes and find yourself not looking at the device you were on moments ago, but by a river surrounded by an enchanted forest! On a huge rock near the river, there is Arien. "Why, hello there! Back again? Oh Yes, I did say there was more stories, didn't I? Ready to watch it?" After getting your approval, Arien snaps her fingers and you are whisked away to a different location. It is a Cave with shining crystals and little to no plant life or sun light.

"Now remember, This is the past, so no one can see you, hear you, or feel you, even if you tried, we can do nothing but watch. Sorry But I had to repeat that in case you forgot!"

The oh so familiar colorful vortex appeared and left leaving 21 travelers, all clothed in coal miner clothing.

"Everyone all right?" Papa smurf asked, in red coalminers clothing.

"Yes Papa Smurf!" Everyone replied getting up.

"Whoa! Has anyone seen my glasses?" Brainy said crawling around.

"Here they are Brainy." Frittzy said handing him the make shift glasses.

"Thank you Frittzy." Brainy said, sliding the glasses on his face.

"Hey! Brainy, why don't you use these now that ya have them back?" Clumsy asked, holding up Brainy's original pair of glasses. Now, as much as Brainy despised those glasses, as they reminded himself of his old personality, he really didn't want to say no to his best friend.

"Ohhh, all right Clumsy." Brainy said accepting the glasses. He hesitantly took of the other glasses and set them down. Frittzy swooped them up and put them into a small knapsack-like bag she had managed to get out of the castle from the previous time period.

Papa smurf appeared to be wearing red coalminer's clothes, Grandpa was wearing yellow coalminer clothes. Smurfette seemed to be wearing a coalminers daughter clothes, and the smurfs were wearing plain regular coalminer's clothes. Frittzy was wearing more of a skirt and a tee-shirt top, Crazy was wearing long pants, and a long sleeve shirt. Cin was wearing coalminer cook clothes, but it was a more feminine version than Greedy's. (Greedy was already wearing cook coalminer clothes, so…)

"BANG!" A large noise rang out through the cave surprised the travelers and they jumped back at the sound.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go find out what that loud smurf **(Translation: Noise)** was!" Snappy said as he and Sassette charged in the direction of the noise.

"Well, there is only one thing to do." Crazy said, watching the smurflings dash around the corner.

"Go after them?" Hefty asked

"Nope! Join 'em" Crazy said, dashing off after the smurflings before anyone could stop her.

Frittzy sighed and said "We better follow her." She and Brainy also dashed around the bend.

"We might as well." Cin said following them.

Everyone just waited there for a moment, before also running in the direction.

As they turned around the bend, they saw many creatures hitting the walls of the cave with pick axes.

They tried to quietly sneak up to the beings, but clumsy accidently tripped on a left over pick axe. Instead of chiding Clumsy like the smurfs expected, Brainy quickly helped Clumsy to his feet. A Pixie looked at them startled and said

"Who are you? I've never seen you around here before!"

"We are travelers who have lost our way." Papa smurf replied, while Frittzy checked to make sure Clumsy wasn't hurt.

"Where are we?" Frittzy asked, certain Clumsy was fine, having been through far worse.

"Where are you? You mean you've **_Never _**heard of rocky valley!?" The pixie seemed shocked

"I'm afraid we have not." Papa Smurf said.

"Well, Rocky valley is home to many coalminers and travelers." The pixie explained "We mine coal, and sell it to outside settlements as well as… You know? Never mind. The point is, you can stay as long as you want, and you just have to mine your share."

The smurfs agreed, thinking it wasn't a bad idea. It really wasn't, all they had to do was mine a bucket of coal a day. Since there were 21 of them, they agreed it was a small amount to mine.

They learned the pixies name was Penny, and it suited the girl. She had hair that was a copper color, and her wings were also copper colored.

"I've lived in Rocky valley for my entire life, and I've been mining for 80 years. (I've decided pixies have the same lifetime as smurfs, and Penny is around 125) The group was surprised, as they thought it quite a feat to be so dedicated to one's job if you weren't a smurf.(That means that smurfs were usually the only one to do one job usually for the rest of their smurf**(Translation: Life)**)

They began to explore the cave after they finished mining the bucket of coal they needed to.

Clumsy accidently slipped on a patch of slippery limestone, slipping down a small patch he caught a rock though, stopping him from sliding into a small pit underneath him.

Brainy ran over to help Clumsy up, but before he could succeed, he started slipping as well. Frittzy ran over and then she started to slip.

"Crazy! A little help over here, Please," Frittzy called struggling not to fall down.

"Sure Sis," Crazy called heaving them all up before _she_ could slip.

They 4 all let a sigh of relief out, before Brainy and Frittzy realized they were still holding hands before quickly letting go, blushing. Thankfully, the only light in the cave was faintly reflected off crystals, making it impossible for anyone to see it. Clumsy noticed the hands departing but could not see the blushing.

Crazy knew they had stumbled onto something though, the pit held a strange light inside it.

Penny also noticed and dragged them away from the pit, looking nervous.

"What was in that pit Penny?" Crazy asked

"Ohhh, nothing, nothing." Penny replied panicking.

"It was something!" Crazy replied, a small growl in her voice. If there was one thing Crazy Hated, it was lying, and she only did it if she needed to. Despite her hating it, the few times she did lie, she did it extraordinarily well.

"Well, there are some small holes in the cave that let in light, and crystals reflect the light throughout the cave." Penny said, and she pointed to a small hole which let in golden sun light. The group had moved 120 feet away from the pit, which was quite a distance to a smurf.

"That pit, though is too… deep! And I wouldn't want you to get stuck." Penny said, as they reconnected with the other smurfs and Cin, who had found nothing too interesting.

Crazy didn't believe her for a second, but dropped the subject.

They all began to rest when they got into a giant cavern, the same one they first landed in. Penny joked a bit, and said it seemed that for now it was the "interesting travelers" cavern.

"If you don't mind me asking, where do you guys travel from?" Penny asked extremely curious.

Everyone exchanged glances and just when Penny thought she had asked the wrong question Brainy spoke up.

"Promise to believe us?" Penny nodded her head.

Hefty said "We aren't from around here."

Penny chuckled "I already knew that."

Papa Smurf explained "He means we are time travelers."

Penny stopped chuckling, and looked at them in disbelief, jaw open slightly.

"I might have to take back that promise…." She said the disbelief clear in her voice.

After some explaining, Penny finally understood, and was quite surprised.

"That's…That's amazing!" She exclaimed.

After a while Penny left them, to mine her own coal. Cin did some searching, and when Greedy got the small fire going (And I mean small, He used some twigs that were lying around, small but warm!) Cin returned with some herbs to cook. The two went off to search; they had heard there was a small river that one could get water from.

"I'm quite relieved; I was worried the two might fight over who was the better cook." Brainy said watching the two walk off, a bucket in each hand.

"Nah, you know Cin well enough by now! She wouldn't fight over anything like that!" Frittzy said going over a medical book she also had managed to get out of the Castle before it exploded.

"Yeah Cin's not one to fight." Crazy agreed, hitting the floor with some rocks to pass the time.

"Your right Frittzy." Brainy said, studying the worn cover of the book.

Now this surprised the smurfs, Had Brainy smurf _really_ said "Your Right"?

Soon Cin and Greedy came back, and Dinner was ready! They hadn't cooked a big meal, given with what they had to work with, but they had made a delicious herb soup.

They all ate quietly, having little to nothing to say. Finally Snappy broke the silence.

"Where were you raised Frittzy?" He asked curiously.

"Me?" Frittzy asked surprised by the question.

"Is there another Frittzy around here?" Snappy asked looking around.

"He's got you there sis!" Crazy said chuckling.

"Ha Ha." Frittzy said "I was raised with Crazy and Cin near the castle, before Rilene came. Before she did our Parents died of a disease, and for a while there I was looking over my sisters. Then Rilene came and made us be servants at the castle."

Crazy and Cin said nothing, slowly drinking their soup. They both knew it was painful for Frittzy, as she had been with their parents the most. They weren't saying it wasn't painful for them, but it was not as painful as it was for Frittzy.

"Ohhhhh, that's sad." Smurfette said, sympathy in her voice.

"Parents?" Snappy and Sassette questioned.

"You see my little smurflings, other species like humans, sprites, or elves have parents, unlike smurfs whom have a papa smurf." Papa smurf explained

"And storks don't bring baby elves either," Frittzy added

"They don't?" The smurflings asked

Crazy clamped a hand over Frittzy's mouth, just in case, and said "Nope, We come by Ravens!"

"Ohhhhhh." The smurflings said.

"I now remember why doctors shouldn't tell kids where babies come from." Crazy Whispered as she took her hand off Frittzy's mouth.

"I'm sorry! It's a doctor instinct!" Frittzy whispered back

The group finished eating dinner and all went back to their respective activities.

"Smurfs!? Finally I haven't seen those creatures in centuries!" A dark voice cackled, as light shined off a crystal, showing the outline off a tale creature with wild hair and a long tail.

**Ill update soon guys, I promise. I'll let you in a spoiler, someone else gets captured! If you guess correctly I'll give you a special surprise! Until then TTFN! (Ta-Ta For Now!)~FrittzyCrazy**


	5. Monster! and Another One Trapped!

**Behold! The next chapter in all its glory! Not really, sorry if this chapter seems rushed! Review answering time!**

**Random junk 13: I agree! I was quite glad to have them escape! Yes, in this chapter we will find out how they react to Frittzy's new… Change.**

**Fan De Basil De baker Street: Yep! I feel pretty sad for her. **

**Well now that those reviews were answered on with the-**

**Brainy: HOLD IT! You forgot again, didn't you?**

**Oops! I almost forgot to do the disclaimer!**

**Brainy: Actually I was talking about asking people to review, but you also forgot the disclaimer.**

**Alright! Alright! Sheesh! Please Read and Review!**

**Brainy: Ahem!**

**Oh right!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the smurfs, Peyo does! I DO own my OC's and Ealla.**

**Now! On With the-**

**Penny: On with the show!**

**Oh For the love of Pete! - You know Penny; you could just as easily fall into that pit!**

Brainy, Crazy, And Cin all fell on the ground with a loud "THUD!", and they were luckier than Frittzy, for all they had were a few bruises and scratches.

Unfortunately, little did they know, Ealla had turned herself into a snake, and was quietly slithering towards them.

"Well, that could have been worse!" Crazy said, trying to get a good view of where they had landed.

Suddenly "the snake" slithered up to them and turned into Ealla! Of course they didn't know this yet, so they were indeed surprised and shocked when they saw a mix of creatures with shoulder length wily red hair.

"Who-Who are you?" Brainy asked, slightly stuttering.

"Your savior, my dear." Ealla said, and her tongue slithered like a snake. Ealla raised her hand and emitted a bright white flash. The three gasped and winced awaiting the pain. When they looked up they saw Arien! She was raising her two hands producing a force field. When Ealla saw her she grew enraged! The blast had rebounded and hit a large boulder, and the boulder had turned into a cawing half eagle, half raven creature.

"A Sprite!" Ealla shrieked

"You animal changers give a bad name to all the other magic users out there!" Arien replied, still upholding the force field.

Ealla threw another blast, and kept upholding it. Arien struggled to uphold her force field, before finally giving in. She almost immediately cast a spell that caused her, Brainy, Crazy, and Cin to disappear.

"Reunda!" Ealla spat out the spell and transported to the Caverns, as to begin looking for the escapees.

When the 4 reappeared somewhere, it was in a deep cavern, with no way out.

"This should keep Ealla, that witch, away. She doesn't know of this area."

"Owwww." Brainy moaned, gripping his shoulder.

"Darn! I wasn't quick enough!" Arien said gasping at the sight of his shoulder, which seemed burned, but the wound was a light orange color. After inspecting Crazy and Cin as well, she wound the three each had a small wound on their arms, all a light orange color.

"Arien what are you doing here?" Crazy asked through her teeth, which were clenching in pain.

"Saving you." Arien replied.

"What was that creature, Ealla, you called them?" Brainy asked.

"Ealla, an EVIL, EVIL creature, is an animal changer. She" improves" animals by changing them, and It looks like the wound will take effect, but much slower than a normal blast."

"So," Cin said uncertainly

"We will find the cure once we get out of here." Arien said while thinking "IF We get out." Brainy spoke up,

"Frittzy fell in this pit." Arien's muscles tensed, preparing for the impending question and reaction. "So you save her too, Arien?"

"Um… No. I was not aware at the time of you being in this time period, and I did not know of what happened until it was too late." Arien winced at the looks of shock on their faces as they put 2 and 2 together and slowly figured out the sad, sad truth.

"So Frittzy…" Brainy choked out, realizing Frittzy's fate.

"Was hit with the blast at full speed." Arien confirmed "She still has her memory, and is still Frittzy except for a few, um, changes."

"Where is She!?" Brainy asked, desperate to find out if it was really true, as he was having trouble believing it.

"Hold on! Ealllas probably looking for us, we will have to wait a few hours before we can see her." Arien tried to reason with him, eventually getting them all to calm down enough to wait for a few hours.

Slowly, very slowly time passed.

*Cue ticking of a clock till it eventually fades*

Finally, after a few hours, Arien agreed it was safe enough to teleport them to Frittzy. After a blue flash, they found themselves in the Cavern Frittzy had recently resided in. They could see nothing but heard a noise that sounded like feet skidding to a stop. Arien looked up to a hole in the Cavern that she had met Frittzy in, and muttered

"Just Great." She teleported them into the hole, and it was very tiring to Arien. The hole was completely black, but Brainy, Crazy, and Cin could see familiar forest green eyes Shining at them.

"Frittzy it's them. Please." Arien pleaded.

"Frittzy?" Brainy stuttered

"Go away. I'm a monster." Frittzy's voice was immediately recognizable.

"How bad could it be?" Crazy asked, trying to cheer her sister up.

"'HOW BAD COULD IT BE?' I'm a MONSTER! That's pretty bad!" Frittzy yelled.

"Frittzy. Please. We're your family." Cin asked

"I may not be family, but I'm your Friend. I know what it's like to be a monster." Brainy assured. Frittzy eyed him curiously.

"Oops. I forgot to tell that story?" Brainy asked noticing her confused look.

"All right. I'll show you. But don't say I didn't warn you." Frittzy finally admitted defeat.

Arien, Brainy, Crazy, and Cin all climbed out of the hole, getting into the lighter (But not by much) Cavern, one for Frittzy to show them, and two, Arien was getting exhausted teleporting so much.

Frittzy sighed; Did she really want to show them? No. But she remembered what they had told her and spread out her wings preparing for lift off. With a great leap she soared out of the cave flying rather quickly towards her friends on the ground.

She saw the looks of disbelief and shock on their faces, and her head drooped.

"See? Me=Monster." She grumbled incredibly said and crestfallen about their reaction. But they weren't going to let her go that easily.

"No!" Brainy said, shocked she would think that "It's just, your different than before. It doesn't , mean we don't love or trust you any less." Brainy realized what he just said and blushed hastily added "Not that I love you a lot, well I do, Not in that way though, and…." He rambled on trying to cover it up. Frittzy smiled in amusement.

"Thank you. Thank you a lot guys. I was wrong. I thought you would hate me now." Frittzy said joy evident in her voice.

"HATE you? Don't be ridiculous! Were your family!" Crazy said, acting insulted at such a thought. "Though it doesn't mean I won't tease you when you're back to normal."

"HEY! That's not fair Crazy!" Frittzy said also acting hurt. She soon turned sad "And you mean _IF_ I turn back."

"Of course you will!" Arien said "All we need are the right ingredients and spell."

"How do we get those?" Cin asked, curious.

Arien was about to say something but stopped as if realizing something.

"I don't know." Arien replied somberly.

The smurfs looked around and sadly concluded something; Brainy,Crazy, and Cin had to have gone down the pit.

They were eating dinner sadly thinking about this. Papa Smurf had NO Idea what was going to happen to them, and was currently discussing with Grandpa what to do. Clumsy was sneaking out of the Cavern when a firm hand clutched his shoulder.

"Oh no you don't!" Hefty snarled, and dragged him in the cavern Brainy had escaped from. Hefty looked at Clumsy sternly, before his gaze softened.

"Look Clumsy. I'm sorry Brainy is in the pit and were not doing anything, but we will soon. I'm sorry, but I'm going to guard you, I'm sorry Clumsy, I really am, but this is for the best." Hefty went out and Slowly slid the rock into place, guarding it from the outside.

**DA DA DA, Now Clumsy's trapped! And Brainy,Crazy, and Cin, have finally found out about Frittzy! I will update soon! Pleas-**

**Penny: PLEASE Review!**

**ERRRR! Penny! You are going in the pit next chapter if you keep this up!**


	6. Rain and One by One!

**Brainy: Um… Hello, viewers of fan fiction! FrittzyCrazy should be here soon. But, until then I shall answer your questions for FrittzyCrazy, as They left me a note with the answers written down. **

**Random Junk 13 : Definitely poor Clumsy! And yes, Brainy will get around to telling them this chapter.**

**Brainy: *Muttering* Whether I want to or not.**

**Fan De Basil De Baker Street: as I said, Definitely Poor Clumsy! We shall soon see about Frittzy.**

**Brainy: And that's all the reviews to answer, and it seems like FrittzyCrazy won't be here any time Soon and so on With The-**

**GET BACK HERE!**

**Brainy: What in The smurf (Translation: World)?**

**Im Here! Im here! And You get back Here Penny!**

**Brainy: What did She do now?**

**I caught her re writing the next chapter! She will PAY!**

**Brainy: Aren't you being a little melodramatic?**

**And do you know what I could do to YOU?**

**Brainy: YIKES! All right! All right! Enjoy tormenting Penny!**

**Oh, I will, I Will!**

**Brainy: Forgetting again?**

**Geez! I have got to do something to start remembering without you nagging me about it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Smurfs, Peyo does. I DO own my OC's and Ealla.**

**Please Read and Review, and Enjoy!**

**On With The Show!**

Ealla had failed to find Arien, Brainy, Crazy, and Cin. As a result Eallas bad mood had made it so it was raining inside the caverns. The four and Frittzy hid out in the hole in the side of the wall. Frittzy would go for an occasional fly around the cavern to stretch her wings. She would always come back sopping wet, but she also had some berries from the bushes below. The rain was thundering and Frittzy still went out to stretch her wings. Brainy was rubbing his sore shoulder which was slowly transforming.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Brainy asked, curious

"I have no idea." Arien replied "It is safe to say you will turn into creatures that resemble birds of prey if I don't find that cure! Don't know why, but Ealla is incredibly fond of turning creatures into birds, or animals close enough."

"Should have guessed." Crazy muttered rubbing her wrist, which had small black feathers surrounding it like a cuff. Arien leapt up suddenly and shouted

"THAT'S IT!"

"Whats it?" Frittzy asked entering the hole, But instead of wet, she looked drenched.

"Frittzy! What happened? Did you dive in that lake?" Crazy asked only joking.

"Yep. The bushes have gone underwater in all this rain and I didn't want to turn back empty handed." Frittzy replied, shaking her feathers like a Wet Dog.

"Frittzy! You know you keep bringing us berries. It's not like we need more." Cin said.

"Look Cin. I know I barely bring any berries left, and I know you guys are starving. The bushes barely had any berries on them before it started flooding in here." The four wanted to argue, but deep down they knew it was true.

"I'll ask again, What's it Arien?" Frittzy asked curious

Arien remembered and started to explain

"That herb you told me you had been looking for, the one that glows blue! If We mix it with those berries, We can make an antidote! I remember reading it in a book I studied about Ealla."

"Really!?" The other four exclaimed, ecstatic about the possibility. Frittzy ears soon flattened in saddens once she realized something

"Arien. Those herbs could be anywhere! We don't even know if they grow around here." Frittzy sadly pointed out the flaw in the plan.

"That's just it! Ealla has a huge stash of them! It's risky, but if we create a diversion, I can teleport to her lair and get them back!" Arien seemed cautious about the plan, but it sounded like a good idea.

"All right! We'll do it when the rain lifts up! Ealla will be in an easier tricking mood."

As they waited, Frittzy asked Brainy a question that had been troubling her.

"Brainy? You said you knew what it was like to be a monster, what did you mean? What happened?" Frittzy asked.

After a long, long silence, B rainy Finally answered;

"Back at smurf village, long before we began time smurfing **(Translation: Time traveling)**, I was scratched by some wolf bane, which turned me into a Weresmurf **(Translation: Werewolf)**  
, and I began attacking the other smurfs!"

"Yikes!" Cin said, scared by the definition.

"I really couldn't control what I was doing, but I was able to watch everything. I DID have a tiny bit of control, but in did me no good." Brainy continued "Thankfully, Papa smurf and the others found a cure and I was no longer a monster. The memory is still burned into my mind though."

"Well, At least that's over now!" Frittzy said trying to comfort him.

Clumsy stared at the rock in front of him and decided one thing; as much as he hated to cause trouble, and tripping over everything caused him enough trouble, he would break out. How though? He thought long and hard about it while pacing and then he accidentily tripped on a large rock, causing a loud thud!

"Clumsy? Are you all right?" That was Handy's voice! Clumsy was about to say no but a thougt occurred to him.

"Ohhhhh, Ouch! I don't know Handy! It really hurts!" He would escape even if he had to Act hurt! Handy thought for a few seconds, and then he opened the rock and rushed in, only have Clumsy make a dash for it right past him. When he looked behind him the cavern rock was opened wide.

"Awwww, Smurf **(Translation: Great)**!" Handy muttered rushing to tell Hefty what had happened.

Hefty was not pleased to hear Clumsy has escaped. They went searching for Clumsy in frantic desperateness. Penny had joined them. Penny seemed to try to convince them to stay away from the pit when not looking where she was going, Slipped! She slid fast as could be and landed in the pit!

"NO!NO! NO! NO NO NO NO NO!" Penny screamed as she slid and fell into the pit, missing the edge as desperately tried to reach onto it.

"PENNY!" The Smurfs called out running towards the pit. Unfortunately, One by One they all slid and feel to the bottom of the pit as well!

**Ok, Ok, Don't shoot! Im sorry The chapters so short!**

**Brainy: Aren't you sorry about something else?**

**Nope!**

**Brainy: Not even a little?**

**Oh, alright! Im sorry I Didn't update quickly.**

**Brainy: Aren't you sorry about what you did to Penny?**

**Not in the slightest! And For suggesting such I condemn you to a sad and painful "A thousand falling down the pit!"**

**Brainy: Hey!**

**No arguments!**

**While hes doing that, I would like to say Please Review! Ta Ta For Now!**


	7. Down ya go! and FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

**Penny: Hello fan fiction readers! FrittzyCrazy will pay for what she did to me! As payback I shall rewrite this entire story, and then I shall-**

**HOLD IT!**

**Penny: Yikes!**

**You Will DO WHAT!?**

**Penny: Nothing .**

**Get into the story. NOW!**

**Penny: Yes ma'am! Im going! Im going!**

**GOOD. Yeesh! I tell you, I gave these OC's and characters to much will! Time to answer reviews!**

**Athena The Wise Girl : Sorry about that! This one will be MUCH longer! We shall see where Frittzy and Brainy's relationship goes.**

**Random Junk 13 : Thank You! Yes, one must wonder.**

**Fan De Basil De Baker Street : Yep! They ALL are! Including the Smurflings and Baby!**

**Now that I have done that I would like to say-**

**Brainy: You forgo-**

**WRONG! I used a sticky note to remind myself! Ahhhh, the wonders of modern technology!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own the Smurfs, Peyo does. I own my OC's and the story plot only.**

**On With the Sho-**

**Brainy: On With the Show!**

**Ahhhh, not you too!**

**Brainy: It's payback for punishing me at the authors note at the end of the last chapter!**

Frittzy laid in crouched position around a corner near Eallas stash. She went over the plan in her head one last time; she'd screech and cause a distraction, and Arien would teleport in and out, grabbing the herbs. Then Brainy would mix the herbs into an antidote. It sounded like a fool proof plan!

"- Or at least it's a plan that has a good chance of working." Frittzy thought

She was about to flap her wings and start screeching, but then she heard familiar voices,

"PENNY!"

"NO! NO, NO NO NO NO NO!"

"Oh, No is right!" Frittzy thought recognizing the voices. She looked around the corner and saw Ealla had changed herself into a raven and was soaring straight for the pit.

The smurfs all landed one by one on the bottom of the pit, fortunately landing safe enough and not getting an injury.

"Oh NO! NOT HERE!" Penny screamed realizing were they were. Penny frantically tried to climb up the wall like a madsmurf **(Translation: Madman),** unfortunately that didn't work.

"What's wrong? So we landed in the pit, big smurf **(Translation: Deal)**." Jokey asked, not seeing what was so wrong about the situation.

"You don't understand! SHES HERE! I Can FEEL IT!" Penny screamed, and suddenly stopped frozen by fear.

"Guys?" They recognized the voice, and turned to see Clumsy Smurf "What are you guys doing here?"

"Looking for you!" Hefty snarled. Clumsy appeared ashamed, until he looked at Penny.

"Uh, What's wrong with Penny?"

Before anyone could answer, they froze, hearing a noise.

They could hear the flapping of wings, and then it all got quite until –

"YOWW!"

The smurfs turned and could see Arien laying down rubbing her head , she was 10 feet away from them.

"Arien?!" The smurfs asked, Shocked.

"Geez , A sprite force field sure can hurt. I should have picked it up when I did the sonar search…" Arien grumbled , and then looked at the smurfs in fear as she pointed behind them "LOOK OUT!"

The smurfs quickly looked behind them and saw the raven slowly transform into Ealla.

"SPRITE! You have foiled my plans for the LAST time!" Ealla snarled menacingly, raising her hand and took aim, but not for Arien, Ealla was aiming for the smurfs! Suddenly a large flapping of wings could be heard as a creature cawed and rushed in. The force field had no effect on the creature. The winged beast swooped down and picked up 4 of the smurfs with its talons and the others, including Penny, were caught on the beast's wings. The winged beast zoomed through a tunnel a dashed in a cavern. The Smurfs went through many turns and bends.

"STOP!" Ealla screeched in fury, chasing behind them, before being momentarily blinded by Arien. The smurfs and the creature had slipped into a cavern that Ealla passed by in a daze.

After 5 minutes of waiting the creature let the Smurfs go out of its talons and shook the ones on her wings off.

"DARN! We were so close." Arien said seeming crestfallen.

"Maybe if I had gone a little faster?" The creature suggested. The Smurfs were stunned. The Creature could TALK! The voice sounded a little raspy, but familiar.

"Nah. You couldn't have done much. I was The one who was supposed to get the herbs. It's not your fault Frittzy." Arien said pacing around the small cavern.

"FRITTZY?" The smurfs asked, Completely shocked.

Frittzy's head dropped in shame,

"Yeah, it's me." She whispered.

"What happened to you?" One of the Smurflings, Sassette, asked. Arien cut in,

"That creature you saw, Ealla, is an animal changer. When Frittzy fell in the pit, Ealla changed her into the animal she is now, after tricking her." Arien explained

"Wait! Does that mean Ealla got Brainy, Cin, and Crazy ?" Clumsy asked, worried for his friends.

"No. Brainy, Crazy, and Cin were saved by Arien." Frittzy said, She then turned to Arien "We better go tell them the plan failed."

"Plan?" Handy asked, curious.

"Ealla has the herbs we could use for an antidote. We were going to take them when you guys showed up. That made it complicated." Arien explained

The smurfs slowly waited in silence before the other smurfling, Snappy, said

"You were probably looking forward to that." This comment made Frittzy's head jolt up in surprise.

"What?" Frittzy asked

"You were probably looking forward to getting that antidote." Snappy explained

Frittzy was about to answer when Arien spoke up,

"I think I have charged up enough power to teleport everyone to the cavern." Then she quietly whispered "Thank heavens, it's so big."

And so , with the familiar snap of her fingers, they teleported to the cavern, in which the water had receded back to a small lake.

"Did you guys get the herbs?" A familiar voice called out.

Frittzy's ears flattened to her head , as she replied

"No. We ran into unexpected friends."

A familiar Blue face approached them, asking

"What do you mea- Oh." Brainy stopped speaking , noticing his family behind her.

"They fell down the pit." Arien explained.

"Ah." Brainy said, not taking his eyes off them .

Slowly, but surely , the silence dissolved , and the groups began talking about what had happened to them , Respectively .

Soon everyone fell asleep next to a fire. Well, almost everyone.

"Weird. I mean, I am glad we found you Brainy, but-" Hefty began

"But what?" Brainy asked, already feeling hostile against Heft again.

"But how could you stand being around a, you know." Hefty said pointing towards Frittzy, who was currently curled up sleeping. "A monster."

"Monster! Listen. Frittzy is the sweetest creature on this planet! I will not have talk of her like this." Brainy hissed, whispering as to not wake anyone up.

"Why? Back to your bossy selfish ways?" Hefty snarled.

Now Brainy was mad. No. Beyond Mad. He was furious, ENRAGED. So he did the first thing he could think of.

He lunged for Hefty's throat.

**Ba Da Boom! Yep, it's kind of a cliffhanger, sorry. Also I am terribly sorry its so short, and so late! Also I don't know why, but I just don't like Hefty too much. I guess that's Why he's not the Bad guy, but not a Good guy. So here's FrittzyCrazy logging off, saying-**

**Brainy: Please Review!**

**WHY!? Why me? Must I suffer such pain and suffering VIA Characters?~ FrittzyCrazy**


	8. Psychiatrist Arien and Prophecy!

**Brainy : Has anyone seen FrittzyCrazy? I promise not to annoy her! *Fingers crossed behind his back***

**Strange looking bush in the corner : Nope!**

**Brainy : Too bad. I guess I will have to eat all this chocolate by myself. *Suddenly pulls out a giant chocolate bar***

**Me, Jumping out of the bush : Gimme!**

**Brainy : HA!**

**Oh No. LOOK AT THAT! *Swipes the chocolate out of Brainy's hand while he looks***

**Yummy!**

**All right. All right. I admit it, these authors notes are getting weirder and more random all the time. **

**(Do you guys like the randomness, or should I knock it off?)**

**Review answering time!**

**Random Junk 13 : Yes, that was one of my more intense chapters! By the way Brainy really likes your review**

**Brainy : Hit him again!**

**Fan De Basil De Baker Street : I agree. Not one of Brainy's smarter moves.**

**Athena The Wise Girl : Sorry! Here! A book on "Getting better to deal with those annoying cliff hangers" ! And yes I quite agree, Perhaps I made him a little too mean. Is this update too late?**

**Oh, and those who review? There is mention of Penny's father in this one. Try to guess what the name of him it is before the next chapter is published. If you guess correctly, you get an OC dedicated to you. (A new OC.) Just fill out some descriptions like; Gender,Age,species,hobbies,Etc…**

**And now! For the almighty powerful , and legal … … … DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT OWN the Smurfs, Peyo Does! I only Own my OC's and Story Plot.**

**On with –**

**Brainy : On with The-**

**On with The show! Ha, Beat you to it!**

**Brainy : Rats .**

Brainy didn't know what he was thinking. One moment he was sitting by the fire, thinking of a plan, or trying to, When the next thing he knew, he and Hefty were throwing insults at each other! And Soon after that, He was lunging towards Hefty's throat! He lept higher than any smurf should be able to put his hands in front of him, and dived for Hefty. A loud Roar that could terrify a lion filled the Cavern, waking everyone else up. When they got up, They saw Hefty and Brainy tussling on the floor punching one another and kicking. And they were shouting insults back and forth like it was water. All the smurfs could pick up was

"Mons-"

"Take it bac-"

"Why ?"

"Because you-"

And so on. Clumsy and Handy tried to pull the two away from each other, but the two smurfs kept fighting. The two smurfs seemed to be on the verge of actually killing each other when-

"STOP!" Arien condemned, using magic to pull the two to two separate ends of the cavern.

The smurfs and others tried to get the two smurfs to explain what had happened, but to no avail. Soon, as everyone fell asleep, Arien tiptoed over to Brainy, whom she knew was just pretending to be asleep. She carefully pulled him into a nearby cavern, and took her hand of his mouth.

"What was THAT about?" She asked, quite confused and annoyed.

"Nothing." Brainy denied, also quite annoyed, and not at all pleased at this inquiring.

"Nothing? Oh, I see. You just try to kill your brother all the time?" Arien asked, sarcasm dripping slowly off the words she said. Brainy felt guilty, and realized Arien wouldn't leave him alone till he told her. And unknown to Arien and Brainy, Frittzy had flown after the duo and used her new hearing abilities to listen through the wall. Clumsy had climbed after them, and was currently holding on to some rocks nearby, as to listen. Clumsy didn't know Frittzy was there, and Frittzy didn't know Clumsy was there.

"Oh, alright." Brainy finally gave in "I was thinking about another plan, and then Hefty suddenly spoke up to me about how…" Brainy struggled at this part not wanting to bring himself to it, but Arien encouraged him to keep going "He spoke to me about how, he wondered how I could stand being with a …monster. He insulted Frittzy, and I told him to take it back." He stopped again , and then continued "He refused." Brainy then wouldn't continue, steaming with anger recalling the fight.

Outside the cave Frittzy Gasped, Hefty had not only insulted her, which she had expected, but Brainy had stood up for her, but why? Clumsy was quite curious as well, I mean, he knew Brainy was very protective of his friends, but he didn't _really_ know Frittzy too well, did he? Arien asked about that.

"Why did you stand up for Frittzy?" Arien asked, and then she held her hands up when Brainy gave her the worst glare imaginable. "I understand _Why_, but why didn't you hold your temper? One does not normally choke their brother when they insult ones friend."

Brainy blushed slightly, but it quickly went away. "Frittzy is a good friend." He answered

Arien gave a slight smirk "I was awake you know. You're not the only that can pretend to be asleep. I heard some things." She gave a slight chuckle as she saw Brainy's blush.

"'Frittzy is the Sweetest creature alive' Hmmm?" She gave a little laugh when she saw Brainy turn as red as her silk dress.

Frittzy almost felt her heart stop.

"He really said that about me?" Frittzy thought, stunned.

Clumsy too felt confused

"He really said that about her?" Clumsy questioned to himself. He wondered why, as Brainy usually didn't think like that. Clumsy had a suspicion, but quickly shooed it away. Brainy in _love_?! It was almost too funny that it made him want to laugh at even the suggestion.

Brainy finally found his voice "Well, she is the sweetest creature alive!" Arien just smiled broadly, and asked him one last question.

"What do you feel for Frittzy?" Brainy almost dropped dead at the question, but he knew he had no choice but to answer Arien.

"Feel? I get this warm, fuzzy feeling around her, and the urge to prove myself for - I mean, to her." Brainy felt himself go even redder than possible as Arien gave another small laugh.

Clumsy knew what Brainy was feeling. The same feeling he got around Pansy. And the same feeling Handy described that he got around Marina. **(Authors note: Yes I do support ClumsyxPansy and HandyxMarina.) **

Frittzy felt week on her knees. That was a feeling she got around Brainy! What did it mean? Her mind drifted back to Christmas, but quickly shook it out of her thoughts.

"No. He couldn't possibly feel that about me. Im not good enough for him." She told herself feeling around her necklace again. Brainy had returned it to her when they met up again.

Arien spoke up when she finally finished laughing.

"You do know what that feeling means right?" Arien asked, a slight smirk plastered across her face.

Brainy blushed harder before answering.

"I've had speculations." He admitted

"Well, those speculations are as good as confirmed." Arien stated slightly smiling

"But, if you don't believe me, You will find out for yourself." Arien assured walking out of the cavern, transporting Brainy to where he was before. Clumsy crawled along the wall back into the cavern without being noticed, and Frittzy flew in and went unnoticed as well. Clumsy and Frittzy locked eyes for a split second, Thinking it impossible the other had heard the same conversation they had "overheard". They could hardly believe they had heard them themselves.

"Did you do it?" Ealla screeched as Arien approached.

"Yes. As well as you have been doing your part." Arien said as she nodded.

"I don't like have been feared the past 85 years ya know." Ealla complained, as Arien nodded in understanding.

"Yes, I imagine it must be hard. But remember, it is part of the prophecy." Arien reasoned

"I know. But I can't help feel sorry. I was once beloved and a good friend. I was a good friend with Penny's father you know." Ealla argued.

"Does she know of your faking?" Arien asked.

"No. She truly is terrified of me." Ealla sad sadly "The Prophecy. How'd it go again?"

Arien sighed and said in an ancient, magical voice.

"The 3 siblings of legend will help save the world. The eldest shall fall in love with a member of a rare species, as will her siblings. The eldest shall test their love when turned into a hideous creature by ancient magic. Together, they shall protect the universe. The one whom is the rare magical one shall have a rival with a red heart showing, which if not deterred, shall turn black, and the world shall fall to corruption." Arien finished with a sad sigh.

Ealla questioned "Your mother gave that prophecy when she was visited by the ancients before she went insane, correct?"

Correct." Arien answered, and then continued.

"I know you don't like being feared but it is for the sake of the world." Arien concluded as the two parted going opposite ways.

**I know, I know. I bet you guys are like **

**"Whoa. Whoa. WHOA! What's going on here? Do they mean to tell us this is all planned, and part of a PHROPHECY?"**

**Yes, Yes I do. That part actually came to make a little earlier, and I figure it gives the story a little more OOMPH.**

**Please Review Guys, tell me if you like it or hate it. And remember to guess the name of Penny's father!**


	9. Transformation Again? and Next Journey!

**Hi Guys! Ok, forgive me, but I am a little disappointed. Nobody guessed Penny's fathers name! I tell you what, Ill move the deadline to the next story. (Yes, this is the last chapter.) PLEASE review guys! I have some very loyal reviewers, whom I greatly appreciate, but I have 4 less Constant reviewers than my first story had. Im sorry if it sounds like I'm whining, I don't mean to sound like a brat.**

**Brainy: Than your coming across worse than how you would like.**

**Oh, Shut Up.**

**On with answering the reviews :**

**Random Junk 13 : Thank you for both reviews! You are one of my most loyal reviewers!**

**Athena The Wise Girl : I knew somebody had to be thinking that. Glad you like the twist! (I hope you are not angry.) You also are one of my most loyal reviewers.**

**Ok guys you know the drill. Please review, and –**

**Disclaimer :Must I? Oh alright. I do not own the Smurfs, Peyo Does. I DO OWN My OC's. Thank you.**

**Oh Great, I think even the Disclaimer has developed some character! T-T**

**On with the show!**

Frittzy sat alone looking at the fire watching the flames snap and crackle, as if describing the way her heart felt, fiery and confused.

Brainy slowly approached Frittzy, also conflicted with his feelings. He was just about to speak up when -

Arien came stumbling in, startling them.

"We must catch Ealla!" Arien said

"Catch her?" Cin asked

"Yes! We might be able to undo everything if… I'll explain it when we catch her." Arien seemed to be holding back something, but everyone followed her out of the cavern and charged to the Cavern that Ealla inhabited.

Ealla looked startled upon their arrival, but quickly regained her composure.

"What do you want?" Ealla asked in a cold, cruel tone.

"That's a good question." Clumsy thought glaring at Ealla.

"You know exactly what we want!" Arien angrily demanded. Ealla's eyes narrowed angrily, but they slowly widened as an evil grin appeared on her face.

"You want this?" Ealla asked mockingly, stretching her arms open wide, as a strange sparkling form glowed and sparkled.

"Yes." Arien angrily countered, and then whispered to the Smurfs "That could cure Frittzy, Get us out of the pit, and make the time Crystals work so you could go home." The smurfs realized what was so important about it, and their quest to catch Ealla would only grow.

Ealla also snapped her fingers, and the Time Crystals appeared in her hands, shocking the smurfs.

"Looks like these lovely crystals are all mine, now." Ealla snarled menacingly and cackled.

"Hand them over!" Brainy snarled back, quiet angry.

The smurfs chased Ealla as Arien tried to catch the crystals from another direction. Soon, after a very long chase , (Think Scooby doo chase) , they had Ealla cornered.

Ealla was still smiling like she was insane, and snapped her fingers. When nothing happened, the smurfs looked at her unimpressed. Ealla rolled her eyes, and then simply pointed to Frittzy. The smurfs gasped. Frittzy seemed to be having a nervous breakdown, as if fighting some unknown force. (Actually, its exactly like that.)

Ealla cackled

"Being a monster of my creation, she is under my spell, and power! Nothing can help or stop her, My monster shall destroy you!" Ealla cackled and levitated herself to a higher cavern and he proceeded to run down the tunnel that connected to it. The smurf slowly stepped away from Frittzy, whom seemed to be losing the internal battle. Arien quickly snapped her fingers and everyone- minus Frittzy – were teleported to the cavern Ealla had escaped to. Everyone started to chase Eallas path, but Brainy stopped and held onto Arien's shoulder, stopping her as everyone else went around the corner to get Ealla.

"Let me go down. Please, Maybe I can help Frittzy." Brainy pleaded to Arien. Arien sighed and snapped her fingers, teleporting Brainy down, while Arien ran to catch up with the Smurfs. As she ran, she failed to notice Clumsy who was concerned for Brainy. He suddenly felt a firm hand clasp his shoulder in an Iron grip. He turned to see his Brother, Hefty, whom had also watched the scene.

"Watch him. Make sure that smurf – head **(Translation : Bone – head) ** Doesn't make any stupid mistakes and get himself killed." Hefty ordered. Clumsy nodded hastily, as he was going to watch Brainy beforehand to make sure he didn't get himself killed, but now Hefty's words seemed to enforce that. Hefty quickly turned and let go of Clumsy's shoulder and ran to catch up with the Smurfs. Clumsy slowly crawled up to the cavern entrance and watch for what Brainy was going to do. Clumsy's mind drifted back to Hefty's voice as he ordered Clumsy. Clumsy could pretty easily detect the hatred and anger in Hefty's voice, and he was pretty sure it was directed to Brainy. And he didn't like that, not One bit.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo

Brainy slowly got up, just as a load roar was sent through the cavern, shaking the walls. Frittzy seemed moments away from losing her mind.

"Frittzy!" Brainy called as he rushed over to her side. "Fight it, Frittzy, I know you can."

"Brainy… Go away. Quickly." Frittzy pleaded, as she also knew she was very close to losing the battle for her sanity.

"But ," Brainy began to protest, but Frittzy quickly countered the protest.

"GO. Now!" Frittzy snarled, shoving him far way with a hard shove, accidentally cutting him with her sharp, hard, curved talons. She then screamed in agony, as she lost her sanity.

Brainy looked down at his cut. It wasn't too deep, but it stung like smurfy! (Translation : Crazy)

He knew that he would deal with the injury later, after he helped Frittzy gain her sanity back. He would do it, too. Even if it smurfed ( Translation : Killed ) him. He was wondering how he was going to do that when Frittzy suddenly turned around, spotted him, and roared/screeched.

"Oh, No." Brainy said, realizing what was going to happen next.

Meanwhile, The Smurfs had cornered Ealla yet again. But Ealla wasn't going to give it up that easily. She changed into A large beast, with giant crow wings, a serpents head, a crocodile's tail, and the body of a lion. The smurfs quickly backed away if fear and shock. Arien simply pointed to an object lying on the ground that was covered in silk.

"I can not touch it. There is a sprite force field around it. You can pick it up though." Arien insisted.

Handy reached down to pick up the object, but Ealla quickly thrashed in that direction, and Handy barely ducked the blow. Hefty thought for a few minutes and then quickly dove for the object and successfully dodged Eallas thrashing claws. He picked up the object to find out it was a sword that glowed an intriguing silver. He heard Ariens voice inside his head.

_"This sword was formed by my ancestors. This sword, and this Sword only, has the ability to slay Ealla, and end her wicked ways. Use its power wisely." _Hefty smiled and lunged at Ealla, ready for a battle. The two clashed and thrashed, sparks and feathers flying. Arien cast a quiet spell on Hefty and his sword. Hefty made a final lunge and… SWICK! He hit Ealla right near the chest.

"AGHHHHHH!" Ealla screamed in agony falling to the ground to her death.

Arien approached the dead body and cast another spell.

"Shienda." Arien casted, and then pointed to the sword. "Now the sword can be pulled out easily, and there will be no blood."

Hefty thought for a minute then carefully pulled the sword out. It came out just like Arien said it would. Quick and Easy. Papa Smurf picked up the crystals from a corner Ealla had been protecting. Judging them safe he handed them to Grandpa Smurf, Whom then put them in his bag.

Arien shook her head sadly.

"I am sorry, but I cannot retrieve the item that could get you home immediately, Ealla destroyed it." Arien sad, deeply sad she couldn't help her friends.

"Hey, where's Brainy?" Jokey asked, now noticing the intellectual smurf was nowhere in sight.

Arien smiled sheepishly. "He insisted that he could help Frittzy, so I teleported him to her."

"What?!" The smurfs asked shocked.

"Come on smurfs, let's go get him before he gets himself killed." Hefty rallied his fellow smurfs. Arien rapped Hefty's sword in silk, and then said –

"Be careful. This sword holds tremendous power." Arien warned, handing him the sword that was now his sword, Which he gave a quick nod about, before he charged after the other smurfs.

None was around to see Arien give a quick thumbs up to the body of Ealla, Which in turn Eallas eyes open slightly to give a quick wink, Then Arien then teleported to where the smurfs were.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Frittzy! Listen to me! You can fight it! I know you can!" Brainy yelled, before he ran out of the way, dodging A thrash that was sent his way. Brainy tried to look into Frittzy eyes to see if there was any recognition, but he only saw black cold eyes looking at him, not the warm ,kind ,forest green eyes he was used to seeing.

"Maybe if she can remember me, She can gain a piece of sanity, she might just snap Eallas hold over her, and turn back to normal." Brainy thought hopefully. He suddenly spotted a bag on the ground. Not just any bag though,

"Frittzy's care and medical bag!" Brainy said. He dove for the bag, and successfully grabbed it.

He looked through it and found the wool shirt Frittzy had knitted for him (Don't think a regular shirt or badly made shirt, think expertly made shirt that feels like a nice thin, but warm blanket when you touch it), and the Glasses she gave him for Christmas. He threw off his thick black rimmed glasses, Sending them smashed into a wall. Being magic made (They are made of sleepy sand from the sand - man) glasses, they simply melted upon breaking. He threw off the coalminer's shirt and put on the wool shirt, and then He then slipped on the other glasses. Suddenly Frittzy cornered him into a wall. He then figured it was the best time to try to have Frittzy remember him.

"FRITTZY! Its me! Brainy! Don't you recognize me?" Frittzy slowed for a second but then continued to come closer talons thrashing. Brainy then figured he'd have to continue, even if that meant telling her… No, he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

"Frittzy! Remember when we first met? You saved me from Rilene's blast. Even after I treated you like dirt. You gave me a second chance!" Frittzy slowed down for a longer period of time, but shook her head, and continued farther. Brainy then realized it was time to cross that bridge. (Metaphorically speaking ) He took a deep inhale, and then he began to speak again.

"Don't you remember when you showed us that room with the meadow? In that room we gave each other a Christmas present, and then we… You remember don't you? This isn't you Frittzy Fight It! That's not the Frittzy I know." Frittzy had now stopped before fiercely shaking her head, and slowly continuing.

Brainy took one last inhale before shouting,

"This isn't the Frittzy I know! Fight It, Frittzy!" He paused slightly "This isn't the Frittzy I Love!" Now Frittzy was completely still, refighting that internal battle all over again.

Clumsy, Whom was hanging on to a wall, high above, still watching, Was in a small shock. Brainy was his best friend, whom back in smurf village couldn't get Smurfette to say anything nice to him, and here he was in love with an elf he had met a few months ago! He was glad Brainy had found love, but it was still kind of unbelievable. Just then he could hear the other smurfs approaching the cave. Suddenly, there was a bright light from the middle of the cavern where Frittzy had been standing. Soon the light left, revealing Frittzy in her Elf form, still in her coal miner clothes (I only clarified that because I was thinking about having her in a silk dress.) Looking stunned, with a hand on her Head, as if she had a headache. (Hey, You would to, If you had been turned into a creature, and then back into an elf after Fighting of the mind grip of an evil Animal changer.) She slowly stumbled towards the wall where she gave Brainy a hug, and then half collapsed.

"Thank – You." Frittzy said, relived to be back to normal.

"You're Welcome." Brainy replied, helping her up, only pausing slightly to observe an eagle – head mark now on Frittzy's palm.

Arien then teleported to them and then She teleported the two of them to the smurfs and then questioned and then Complimented Brainy.

"Good Job! How Did you do it?" Arien asked curious. Brainy started to stutter,

"Well, Uh, You see, I … Um." Brainy Stuttered, and then Frittzy figuring his desire to get out of the situation, so she answered for Brainy.

"He just made me remember you guys." Frittzy explained.

"Well, Its good that your all safe. Hefty destroyed Ealla, but unfortunately we could not get the item she had. But I have a new combination ready for the crystals." Papa Smurf explained.

"Ok Papa Smurf" Everyone chorused. They knew it would take him a while to get them set up though, so they went off to use the few minutes of free time. Penny said she was sorry for over reacting in the cavern, and asked Frittzy, Crazy, and Cin a question.

"Do you guys know an Elf named Pauline?" Penny asked cautiously

"Sure we do! She was A good friend of ours. Do you know her?" Crazy asked

Penny gave a little laugh.

"'Know her?' She's my great grandmother!" The three were shocked and Penny then explained Pauline had fallen in love with a pixie named Chip, whom is Penny's grandfather, and they had a child, whom was Penny's father.

The three elves were shocked, but happy. They then proceeded to all laugh and joke for a while, and then depart.

After a while of debating with himself, Brainy decided to go by Frittzy. She was currently busy righting with a piece of coal about some herbs around the cave.

"Hi, Frittzy." Brainy Greeted, surprising Frittzy a bit.

"Oh! Hello Brainy. How are you?" Frittzy asked

"Good, You?" Brainy asked

"Oh, fine." Frittzy replied

"How much do you remember about when Ealla took over your mind?" Brainy asked.

"Everything, actually." Frittzy replied a small smile appearing on her lips.

"Oh, Um… Really?" Brainy asked, now nervous.

"Yes." Frittzy replied simply, turning back to her medical notes. After a while she spoke up again "Did you mean it?"

Brainy was startled "Mean what?"

"That you love me." Frittzy said, nervous.

"Well…um…Frittzy. I'm not going to lie here. Honestly." Brainy said, as Frittzy tensed and prepared for the worst. "Yes. I did, and I do."

Frittzy was startled "Really?"

"Yes." Brainy answered simply.

They then gave each other a quick hug, before Papa smurf told everybody to get in around the crystals.

See you then, Guys!" Arien hollered as she teleported herself and Penny away when the vortex appeared.

"See you then Arien! Bye Penny!" The smurfs called, Then the vortex sucked the smurfs up taking them to their next adventure, leaving the cavern dark and cold as it once was.

Suddenly Arien appeared in front of you, reminding you that this legend is over, and she'll take you to the next one later.

"Well, see you next time! Here's a little hint; bring your bathing suit and some flippers." Arien then snapped her fingers, and you are back in front of the device you once were on.

**THAT'S IT! The legend of The Cave Creature is over. Come back next time!**

**Smurfs: Awwww!**

**I know. I know. It is sad. But there will be more! Besides I need a small break!**

**Brainy:Don't you take long enough breaks between updates?**

**Hey! Well I suppose so! To make it up to you a bit, Here's a little spoiler as well! Spoiler: Like Arien said the next legend is wet! Pack a bathing suit of a scuba diving suit!**

**T-T-F-N!**

**Ta Ta For Now! See you guys!**

**Smurfs: Bye Bye!**


End file.
